Knowing We Are Alive
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: After the final battle for the PowerPuff Girls, they are living normal lives. But what at the cost of going their own ways? Or meeting up with people from the past? This is a song-one shot to Bubbles and Butch. Slight AU/OOC. Read and Review. Song: Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory


In a world I have always known of, I have never thought I would meet you. For whoever thought you were just simply evil is a liar. I don't see you as an evil man, more of a misunderstood child that needs love.

You could have it, if you let me.

I recalled the first time we met. In battle. In every way, you acted like my sister, but later on you said everyone is different from each other. Even counterparts. In this dark world we call life.

* * *

Do you dream, that the world will know your name

So tell me your name

* * *

"You okay?"

It has been years from the last time I saw you. You have change so much Butch, and I can't believe that this is you.

"Go away."

It was winter that season. Two weeks before Christmas. And sadly I was alone to enjoy it.

"You're hurt. Please let me help you."

Your jade eyes, gave a soft glare at me. Wanting for me to leave. Yet, I choose not too. If you think, the shiver was from that glare; far from it. It was the cold air and the large bruise on his face that made me shiver. Even now, his fight urges never died.

"Fine. Until the snow lights up." Getting to his feet. His clothing's tore from the fight he must have won. The hint was the wild look his eyes always seem to have, even when we were just kids.

I only give a slight smile and told him to fallow me.

* * *

Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?

* * *

Over the years, my sisters and I have just grown apart and went our different ways. When the evil was finally rid of and our powers drained for good. We could finally live normal lives. But for the price that we never see each other again, I never thought that would happen.

* * *

I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside

* * *

Looking to Butch, the same must have happened to him and his brothers. For their last change of heart help us. Only to have bittersweet ending, as they too lost their powers. But I remember that they left together. Did they break after they realize it? Best not to be nosey_._

"Where have you been after so many years?"

Giving him wraps for his bruises and cuts and some big clothes that were Professor's before he left to work with the greatest minds of the worlds, somewhere in Europe I suppose.

"Here and there. You never left this shit-hole of a town?"

"Mind the language, please."

"Still goody-two-shoes as ever I see."

"If I wasn't, would I have still let you in."

"Point taken." Saying this, as he found his way on the couch. This would have to be the first time I have ever seen him relax.

"Make yourself at home. Want something warm to drink?"

He shrugged. I'll take that as a yes.

Not long hearing the tv came to life and some channel surfing soon heard.

This might have been small, but it was nice to hear some life in this big house.

* * *

I wanna feel I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive

* * *

"Here you go." Giving him the cup and then taking a seat next to him.

Finally found something to watch. It was the News, but at least the sound of multiple voices came to a stop. Thank goodness.

"So, where are your sisters?"

Even though his voice and body language told me, he could care less. Butch just wanted some noise. Like me, I don't like it when it's quiet.

"My sisters . . . " Trying to remember way back from the last letters I got from them. After high school that was the last time I saw their faces. But . . . "Blossom, she's working for NASA and Buttercup, mostly traveling with the last guy I would think she would go with. Do you recall a guy name Mitch?"

Thinking for a moment. "Maybe not Mitch, but maybe b . . . " He stops his joke when I gave him a look of warning. "Witch. I was going to say a witch."

I nodded my head when he fixes his choice of words. "Yeah, he's that and a female dog as well."

Silence.

"What about your brothers?" Darn, I wasn't going ask, but wait, it is fair. I mean he asked first and all. Oh, forget it.

"My bros? Boomer is in L.A. and Brick could be dead for all I care."

"Butch . . . "

"I got to go." Placing the now empty cup of coffee and made his way to the door. I followed, trying to find a way to make him stays. "Umm, thanks for the drink and clothes. I'll bring them back, when I have them washed and all. Later." And he was gone with a closed of the door.

"Bye."

* * *

To know I'm alive

* * *

A few days have gone from then on. And winter break was coming soon for the school children. Looking at their smiling faces, all ready to see what the big man in red had to give them. Ah, to be young again.

Even though my family wanted to leave this city. I just couldn't. To me, this is all I know and I love it.

After I found out Miss. Keane was giving the opportunity to teach at Yale. She jumps at the chance. Around the time I was looking for a teaching job. And the rest is history.

"All right everyone, be sure to put everything back in place and be careful on the way home. And have a wonderful winter break."

I see the kids get all riled up for the upcoming days. To be sure not to break the moment, I do the same with cleaning my desk.

"Miss. Utonium." I hear one of the children call my name.

"Yes, Kenny, what is it?"

"There's a man standing outside by the sign." Pointing out the window.

I go up near the window and right away I can tell who it is. Telling the children, it was fine and leading them out of the building. Some bolting one street and others glancing at Butch before dashing on their way. Some stayed with wonder of whom this man was.

How cute.

"Hi, Butch."

He nodded his head. The clothes he had on looked better than last time. Jeans and a plain white T-shirt with a thick jacket to keep him warm. Black army boots for his feet.

I see his eyes go to the children around me, which were still with me.

"What?"

Two flitch at his tone and hid behind me. Another stick his tongue out at him. I patted him on the head to behave.

"Kids, this is a friend of mine, Butch. Say hi."

"Were you on America's Most Wanted? You look the part."

I gave a slight giggle to that. By Butch's face, it didn't faze him at all.

"Maybe, I don't check that channel often." Shrugging his shoulders. A sound of a plastic bag I soon heard. Oh, he was here to bring back the clothes. "I'll tell you this. Those wannabe's got nothing on me."

"Cool!" Another child said.

"Have you ever got arrested?"

"Not yet. And maybe never, cops can't catch me." Giving a slight smirk at the end of it.

Great, his cockiness is out.

"Okay, time for you all to go home. Shoo." Waving to them as they founded their way on the sidewalk and saw them off.

Waving goodbye and **Mr. Bad Guy**.

"Good to see you again, Butch." I smile to him once we were alone.

"You too." Holding out the bag. "Here. Thanks for the clothes."

Taking the bag. "You're welcome."

I start heading back to school to make sure it was lock and everything. Butch's heated gaze on me never left. When I turned, there he was.

"Yes?"

"You want to get some coffee or something. Unless you're tired and just want to go home."

"Coffee sounds nice. Sure."

* * *

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

* * *

After that, it was kind of routine. Now and then we meet in town and chat. Switch numbers and met when we wanted too. Even at Christmas, he came knocking at my door. With a gift in hand.

Trying to be manly I might add, as he gave me, a pale hair with a patch of black over its right eye and tip of its tail, kitten. It was a kitten I saw at a pet shop and cooing over when I saw it, and it was where I found Butch works at. He never left this town too. Though, I never brought it up.

Or the light blush he had when he gave me, Reyna. That's the name I gave her right off the bat at the store.

Around spring time, he came to pick me up after school was over. The kids got use to him and parents didn't seem to mind him, if I didn't. Things were going good.

Well, until my family made a surprise stop on me, when Butch took me home to find them waiting for me.

* * *

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

* * *

I don't what it was. But when Butch saw them and waiting for me. He suddenly said he had something to do and left. What was all that about?

My family didn't question it. Blossom right away asking if that was who she thought it was. I answered and Buttercup was shock as much as Blossom was. Dad, stayed out of this. Seeing this as a girl's matter and offer to make dinner.

Time sure has been kind to my family.

"Butch sure has change."

"Yeah, got a job in town too."

Buttercup widen eye to that. "With that damn temper of his? How in the fucking world was he able to hold a job?"

"Mind your mouth, Buttercup." I hear dad say from the kitchen.

"What, we're all adults here."

"Still . . . "

"What about the others?"

"Butch said Boomer is in L.A. and has no idea about Brick."

I have told them of we met each other and from then on. Also telling them about the cat, he got me. That found her way on Blossom's lap, sleeping away.

"I don't know, Bubbles. I mean after this long, and I don't think he has really change. Still, getting into fights."

"He doesn't mean to. If he could . . . " Buttercup cut me off.

"If he still had his powers, those thugs would be dead. And he would cream us too."

"Buttercup!"

"What?! I bet it's true. If he had the chance, we wouldn't be here. Once a criminal, always a criminal."

* * *

Do you believe, in the day that you were born

* * *

I sat frozen, letting Blossom and Buttercup fight like they were kids again. But to me, I was still in shock to what Buttercup said before. Would he? I mean that I never asked him about that battle years ago. How he felt? He asked me once. And we left it at that.

Even after all these years. Does he regret losing his powers? Not being able to finish what fight we started back then? I don't know, I never ask. I got to.

"Girls, dinner's ready."

Butch, do you still hate what happening back then and just covering it up with kindness?

* * *

Tell me do you believe?

Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

* * *

I went to see him. After what happens, he told me he moved in town. Seeing no point in going back to that shed in the woods anymore.

I come up to his door, like so many times before. But this time, I was scared to knock on the door. Going back to what, my sisters were talking about.

No. I am stronger than that. I knocked. Finally.

I didn't have to wait long. I soon see red eyes. Brick? What was he doing here?

"Bubbles?"

"Hello, Brick. Is Butch home?"

"No, he'd step out to get something for dinner and be back soon. But, please, come in."

Brick has changed much more than Butch. Thin to the bone from the clothes he wore. Hair and skin freshly washed and cleaned. His eyes seemed off. I don't what, but I kept my distance.

"Butch talks fondly of you." Brick told me, once he was sitting at the small dinning table that was placed in the small apartment.

"Does he? He never told me you were in town or anything at all."

"I came back from Miami yesterday."

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Well, maybe not as better than some." Eying me kind of funny.

"How so?"

"Boomer's a rock star and Butch's got a pretty lady. I feel kind of jealous."

"What were you doing in Miami then?"

"Things. Got no powers any more and barely anything to my name. What else can I do?" Giving me that look again.

That bad feeling was coming back.

"You know, with you back. I think you and Butch needs some brother bonding time. So, I think I should be going. I'll come back another time." Need to get out, need to get out.

* * *

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know

* * *

I moved to the door. Not looking back. Just as my hand was on the door handle to open it, another slammed it shut once more.

"Where you going? I thought we were catching up, baby-blue eyes." I could smell it on his breath. He was drunk.

"Please, I think I should go."

"And I say otherwise." He took hold of me and away from the door.

"Get off!" Trying hard to shaking him off me.

Not liking where his hands were going. Pushing me onto the couch. Trapping me with his body. His drunken, sloppy mouth traveling from my ear to my neck.

"You taste like sweets." I felt his hands starting to get under my clothes.

I was able to knee him the groin, but he still caught me.

"Hey, what's with the attitude, hon? I just want what Butch gets out of you." Ripping was heard, some from my shirt and pants. "Unless . . . I am getting first dibs? Babe, don't worry." Reaching for the clothing that block him from his goal."I'll be gentle."

"Butch!"

Brick hit me enough to black out, but I heard the sound of a door slammed open and shouting. Nothing after that.

* * *

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

* * *

"Bubbles . . . Bubbles, wake up." I felt a wet rag on my head.

I open my eyes to see, Butch, thank god. I hugged him fast. Forgetting everything that came back in a flash when I open my eyes. Closing my legs, thinking for the worst.

"Your find. I took care of him. He didn't get you." I hear his voice muddling through my blond hair. I could feel his hands on me, but one held me as the other rubbed circles of comfort on my back.

"Remember when I said Brick could be dead for all I know."

"Butch . . . "

"It was because he became that **thing**. After we lost our powers, he lost his mind. For the first time in fifteen years, he came back. I thought he was better." His hold on me, became tighter. Trying to calm himself of what he must have seen when he came home. "But I guess not. Cops came and took him. Saying that he's going to well-taken care from now on."

I cried. The shock gone.

After finally stopped crying for a good two hours, Butch mostly joked on that to make me smile. It worked. He gave me some clothes and left me in his room to change. He took me home after that.

* * *

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

* * *

About a month or so has gone by, and we didn't see each other after that. I didn't bring it up with my family, even when I saw them off back to their me alone in mine.

* * *

This is to one last day in the shadows

And to know a brother's love

* * *

I never did get my chance to ask Butch of how he felt about that day. I mean; Boomer was doing okay. I found a magazine when I was shopping with my sisters at the mall, like the good old times, and saw it with his face on it. And on the News about Brick.

Going to be staying in a nice white, pillow, room with a straightjacket for a while. He'll heal, in time he will.

And Butch. I stopped by the pet shop now and then. Not within an eye rang. Wanting him to know, I'm giving his space and me the same thing after that. He looked like he was doing okay, but he'd always had that face that was hard to read.

* * *

This is to New York City angels

And the rivers of our blood

This is to all of us, to all of us

* * *

Without knowing, I was going back to the life I lived before that day with Butch. Back to my quiet life. Well, I still had Reyna. Who tried very hard to keep me happy when I was starting to feel down.

Maybe this is what Butch was feeling? A reason why we felt so at peace with one another.

I reached for my phone.

* * *

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go

* * *

I change the channel when the News was over. Rain was pelting outside. I hope Butch is taking it easy out there on the way here. Reyna relaxed on the window ledge I got for her too looked out the window and was loving it, minus the rain, she was.

Ears perk to the sound of a car. Coming up the driveway. Not long after the sound of a door opening and shutting, there was soon a knock at the door.

I went to answer it. Reyna at my feet to fallow.

"Hi." Butch was soaked.

"Hi. Come in and out of the rain."

He nodded. I got him a towel to dry with. He soon took a seat.

That thumb tapping away.

"So, how you been?"

"Good." Taking a seat next to him, with my head laying on his shoulder.

He didn't move or relax at the contact.

"Butch, I have something to ask you?"

"Then ask."

* * *

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

* * *

His answer was far what I thought it was going to be. Of how he felt that day? When he lost his powers? Saying he couldn't be something others could look up to. He lost his reason. Even more when he saw my sisters and I.

"When that happen to us, I thought everything was over." Then his eyes met mine. "Even more when the girl I had this weird feeling for, had fallen deeper then me. And I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Butch . . . "

His lips crashed into mine. It made fireworks feel like a lame campfire. The feeling Butch gave was stronger than what Brick gave me. There was no fear then when Brick did it.

"I finally see the girl who brought this feeling on me, is doing okay. Where do I fit in all that?" He tells me, once we break apart.

"Being right here and join me in future I would be crazy not have you in." I said to him with a smile.

"I'd be glad too."

* * *

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies

* * *

I never did find out how we got to my room. His lips only feeling hotter and hotter with every move he made. Breathless moans filled the room. Clothes found their way on the carpet floors. His dark tan hands, held me close. Teeth were gentle but there, and I'll be waking up with a light mark from this in the morning.

"We can stop here, if you want?"

I pulled him close to me. "And I say, stop now, dick, and you won't be much fun later."

"Oh, you got a dirty mouth now. I like it."

Becoming one never felt this good. His thrusts were sweet and thoughtful to the animal I was waiting for.

* * *

And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side

But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

* * *

Cloud nine. Heaven. Sweet dream. All is a fairy tale to what Butch did to this body. I feel tired. But the good kind.

"Butch." I turn my head to the side he was asleep on.

He groaned, but didn't move. Only pulling me closer. His head, on my chest, and awake or not, smirking to what he found.

I smile back or mostly to myself. Stroking his dark hair.

* * *

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Don't tell me if I'm dying

* * *

This is what it feels like to live again. And not to be alone. I am glad I didn't miss it.

I moved slowly out of his gripped, only to be hugged tightly. I looked down to those jade eyes once more. Them asking alone of, where I was going? I find myself trapped between his arms, and his face leveled with mine.

"Morning." I smiled.

He kissed me and stretched once I was out if his grip. "Same to you. I'll make breakfast." And got up, finding something to wear.

"I can."

"No I got, angel." Leaving no room to question when he gave me one more kissed. "Let me have some to do."

I nodded. Letting him go. Reyna soon found her way in the room, jumping on the bed, and finally resting on my covered lap. "The future looking a little more brighter now, Reyna. And I don't need powers to know that."

The End.


End file.
